ღThe Coffee Shopღ
by KirisakiCarnival
Summary: Astrid is the 2nd daughter to the infamous Bellwood family, who are know for there college graduate family members. But theres a dark past that not even the head of the family knows of, not until Astrid stumbles across a Coffee shop that opens only at Night.
1. Archive

This story is © to my self.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop**

_Characters:_

**➳Astrid _Daze_ Bellwood**

_Light caramel brown hair. Light olive skin. Glistening Pink eyes._

**➳Winry _Flight _Bellwood **

_Raven black hair. Olive skin lighter then Astrid's .Dark blue eyes with light blue flecks encircling her pupils._

**➳Elliot _Oak _Bellwood**

_Blonde hair with dark brown tips. Light olive skin. Lime green eyes._

**➳Rein _Zendaya_ Nightingale**

_Dark blue-black hair. Porcelain skin. Electric blue eyes._

**➳Edgar _Redd_ Nightingale**

_Auburn hair(More red, then brown). Porcelain skin. Electric green eyes. _

**➳Zane _Thorn _Springfield**

**➳Avery _Rose _Springfield**

_Towhead. Light skin. Smokey grey eyes._

**➳Jaxson _Karl _Summers** - _Pronounced like Jackson_

_Auburn hair(more red) with few blue streaks. Porcelain skin. Red eyes._

**➳Penelope _Christa _Wynter**

_Sunset orange. Light skin. Yellow eyes._

**➳Beatrix _Christa_ Wynter**

Sunset orange. Light skin. Yellow eyes.

******➳Tobi _Wolfe _Winchester**

_Light brown with blonde tips. Tan skin. Amber eyes._

**********➳Dee _Fox _Winchester**

_Dark grey hair. Pale skin. Amber eyes._

**➳Ema _Daze_ Bellwood **

_Golden blonde. Light tan skin. Purple with blue flecks encircling her pupils._

**➳Reiji _Karl _Summers**

_Black hair. Porcelain skin. Red eyes. _

******➳Cassidy _Drew _Summers**

_White hair. Porcelain skin. Electric blue eyes._


	2. Prologue

Yes, This is the prologue. LMAO. Please review, and please be nice, this is my first story.

* * *

**January 1, 1621**

**_-Monday of Love-_**

"Reiji, Can you run to the market, and buy me some Milk! We're running low" A high pitched voice echoed through out the house, bouncing off the walls of every empty hallways. Swift shadow ran past into the living area with diligent accuracy, sliding to stop in front of the mirror that laid atop of the Fireplace.

"I'm going now, Cassidy! Hold your horses!" I yelled at her from the first level of our house.

"Did you just Raise your VOICE AT ME!" her high pitched scream made my sensitive ears want to fall off, and die in a hole. "Yes! So what-" I was cut off, by the reflection of a angry Cassidy with her small petite hands lingering on her hips, in a 'You just did not talk back to me' Posture. "Reiji Karl Su-" Before she could say anymore, i made my escape to the front door, but not before i yelled a good bye "Bye! Cassidy Drew Summers, I won't Be LATE!" I screamed as loud as i could so that she could hear me before her hands slammed the door shut.

..

..

"Phew, I got the Milk and other essentials that we we're running low on. All i have to do now is go home. Cassidy is going to be pissed when i come home." I mumbled to my self in deep though oblivious to everything around me "Seriously! I am the older one in the relationship, and if she is 100 years older than me. Doesn't give her Half-breed mouth a right to control me. That Stupid MONGREL!" i shouted the last part in a fit of rage, only to have a small tap on my back.

"Mr. Summers, Are you alright?" once i turned around I was greeted to a familiar sight.

That sight was my student: Ema Daze Bellwood.

She was absoutley beautiful. Her hair was as gold as the sun, her skin was as white as porcelain, and her eyes were big and purple with flecks of bright blue rimming her irises. And when she smiled, it was like she was the one holding you down to the ground, that sincere and solemn gaze she held so proudly.

"Oh- Miss. Bellwood, How do you do? And might I ask why you're by yourself this fine Day?" raising my gloved hand to my mouth i coughed a bit before finishing my sentence for her. Her eyes just ran over my body a few times, before she began rocking back and forth on her 'mary jane' flats. A soft gentle smile rippled across her fragile porcelain face, when her lips began to move it was like, she was about to fall apart from just talking.

"Yes, I am fine- Oh, and please do call me Ema." her small petite hands raised to her lips in such grace you couldn't look way, if you did. It was like you were about to miss every little detail that might happen, and you would regret not looking.

"The reason I am out here by myself, Huh. Well I knew you came out here during the evening so i thought. How. About. I. Go. Tell. Mr. Summers. Something. I. Have. Been. Meaning. To. Tell. Him." her voice emphasized on each of those words, her eyes sparkling. Skin Glowing. Her smile radiating a light that no other light or smile could compare to.

"Well go on" i egged her on a bit losing my patience.

"I. Love. You."

Those words that slipped her lips without regret, or faultier. She never stuttered, she smiled even brighter than before. I don't know why i did it. But, my body acted on its own, and I embraced her.

..

..

**May 7, 1621**

**_-Tuesday of Departures-_**

The bells chimed, But they didn't chime to announce a marriage. No, They announced that someone had died.

And that someone was: Ema Daze Bellwood.

Her body was placed on a casket with flowers surrounding her even paler skin. She looked so transparent. As if you could see right through her. I hated it. I hate the fact i could never be with her. I hated that would never see her smilling face. I hated that i would live forever, and she would not.

If only she agreed to let me change her.

But, No. She said 'If I died, I'll be reincarnated, so please just wait until then' she said that with a smile. Bellini was deathly sick after she confessed her undying love to me. But, No matter what, I will wait, and wait for. . . her.

_Oh my Little One._

_Please come back to me._

* * *

Okay that was the prologue LMAO.

Short ik.

Please review.


	3. Beginning

The Coffee Shop is Copyrighted to my self.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop **

_~Beginning~_

It started as a normal day, like any other day. From the Sun rising in the East - to the Birds chirping a song on a small branch.

"Astrid, Come on we are going to late!" _I wish Elliot would shut the Fuck up for once in his life_ I groaned a bit before jumping out of bed in a graceful manner. Once my feet hit the ground, My head began pounding uncontrollably "Fuck~" I exclaimed in annoyance. "Astrid, are you okay" a delicate voice whimpered softly in concern for my condition.

"Yeah, I am fine Winry. Don't worry about me" My hand that wasn't clutching my pounding head waved up in and down for her to leave. Once I knew she was downstairs. My thoughts began to wonder while I dressed in my schools uniform. This isn't just any uniform. Females get the usual then Male students: A white Blouse covered with a Red sleeveless vest, and a Black Pea Coat to go over it; with a matching Large Bowtie that goes around our neck. Lastly, a matching Red & Black Plaid skirt with stitched in shiny silver strands.

Once I was finished, and about to head out the door. I forgot one important part of the Female uniform: My bowtie. I thought about it, but instead I leave it be. _What's the point in having a Bowtie, when you can't even remember to put it on _I sighed slightly only to be brought out of my thoughts, with Winry elegantly moving her fingers along the nape of my neck with a soft fabric delicately touching my sensitive skin, her slender fingers danced along my neck until she reached my collar bone; and with that I heard a click, and she was on the other side of the _2003' Chevrolet Blazer. _

When I looked down to see what she had done to fix my uniform. I was flabbergasted in just 5 little seconds she had finished fastening my bowtie around my neck. That girl moves fast.

Once I stopped gawking about. I made my way to the truck in swift movements, trying not to piss off my brother who has a moral of: Being on time. No matter how early we get there, he always throws a hissy fit about how we could of been there 30 minutes earlier then we already were.

Not only that, but this is the first year my sister will start to hate our older brother. She is a Freshman this year at Magnolia Academy, I am a Sophomore, and Elliot is a Senior. But one fun fact about our family.

We are not only a large branch of family but the head of the family my grandfather runs the 'Grand Coven' it is a coven as you guessed founded 400 years ago after my Great-great-great-great-great Grandmother: Ema Daze Bellwood died from a unknown illness. It was said they founded it to protect the family from any dangers that might come at any corner for some unknown reasons. What I want to know is 'what kind of Dangers?'. Anyway the coven is made up of 5 Familys: Bellwood, Nightingale, Springfield, Wynter, Winchester. Each family is wealthy, and beautiful. But Wealth and beauty means nothing to them at all. There only goal in life is to protect the next Snow Bride. Yeah I know what your thinking 'Snow Bride!? What the heck is that' well a Snow Bride from all I know is a female from the Bellwood that is said to carry the soul of 'Ema Daze Bellwood' and that her lover will come and take her way once last time, and drink her sweet nectar from her thin veins with such ecstasy, and affection from being separated for more over 400 years.

Wah!? What am I thinking, it sounds nice but really Vampires do not exist I know that deep down, and yet in the back of my head my heart and soul say other wise. Tch, I need t take some medicine for my headache, I feel like its about to fall off from all this over thinking.

"-strid, Astrid!" My hand reached up to feel the spot of my cheek stinging like mad. I turned my head in a instant to find my younger sister with her hand in front of her face while it retreated back to her side. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" I lost my temper, and started screaming like a mad man. She could have at least shook me, not Fucking Slap me. Winry cocked her head to the side with a innocent smile plaguing her rose petal pink lips. "I tried shaking you. But, you were so immersed in your thoughts I had to slap you Sis" she chuckled a bit before retreating to stand by Elliots side.

Oh, and unlike the Female uniform, the Males consist of a white dress shirt with a black vest, and black pea coat along with a blue plaid tie, and blue plaid pants. It wasn't so bad. But, I have to say they could have at least held back on so much blue. But, who's to complain. It looks good on some guys including my idiot brother. Anyway, I can't wait to see all my new teachers this year. I giggled inwardly to myself at the thought.

"Oi! Elliot, Astrid, Winry!" a heavy thick voice shouted behind the three of us. When Elliot when to turn to see who it was, he was stopped mid-way by a arm wrapping around his neck in a headlock. Winry began laughing while I had the urge to tease them. "Oh! hey Edgar. How are you and my brother doing, if you catch my drift" before my brother could yell and catch me, I made a bee line for the schools doors hearing him scream behind in anger.

* * *

That's its for Chapter 1 c: Hope you enjoyed it.

Little info.

Edgar has auburn hair, and light green eyes.

Elliot has sunset orange hair with yellow eyes.

Winry has caramel brown with violet eyes that blue flecks circling her pupils.

Astrid has ginger hair with glistening light pink eyes.


	4. Encounter

**Chapter** 2; hope you like it c:/

* * *

**The Coffee Shop**

_~Encounter~_

"Astrid...Ms. Astrid.." I yawned a bit. only to open my eyes to the sight of my teacher Mrs. Harting, with a scowl on her face plaguing her beautiful young features. "I am Glad you decided to finally wake up, and participate in my class Mrs. Bellwood" she slurred the last part of her sentence in disgust. I rubbed my head chuckling a bit nervously. "I'm sorry Mrs. Harting, It will never happen again I promise"

"I hope it wont. Since you will be spending detention in my class cleaning it top to bottom~" her voice perked up to the idea of me spending hours in her classroom cleaning it.

_Seriously, I can't do that. I promised Winry we would go to our favorite Coffee Shop after school today._

"Umm.. Mrs. Harting I can't spend Detention in your classroom today. I have to take my sister to a Coffee Shop after school" I pleaded a bit. my eyes focused on her intense silver eyes that were throwing daggers at my body. "Fine, But I accept you to be here tomorrow for Detention" with a nod, she went back to teaching the class. I squeezed my hands into a fist and rested my elbows on the table resting my chin on my fists, as my gaze lingered out the window, waiting for the day to end.

The bell finally rang for transfer of 3rd Block to 4th Block. I have to say most of my teachers are men in there Twenties. I find it odd though, they all seem like they have taught for years more than they made it out to be. Not only that but all of them have the palest skin, and the whitest teeth I've ever seen.

Whatever, I won't let it get to me, At least my next class is with Elliot, Winry, and Edgar. There the only three out of the coven I have classes with, and on the other hand the other 'Amateurs' always watch me at lunch or are around the corner wherever I turn. The way the act, makes it seem like they know something I don't. It's so frustrating not knowing anything, it gives me a headache, even though deep down my heart and soul tell that they know what they are so worried about.

"This is why I hate having secrets kept from me" mumbling a bit I never notice another student coming my way. One step. Two step. Once I heard the steps of another person, I had to look up and see who it was, that was my mistake. Once I looked up, I froze up when we made eye contact. His hair, his eyes, the way he was built, the way he walked It was so familiar, and Yet I want to know why it is so familiar. I want to know who he is. Why does he seem so familiar. More importantly I want to know his name.

My thoughts pondered when we both stopped, subconsciously on its own, my hand started reaching to cup his face. But I never touch anything. The next moment I found my self in the arms of Edgar, and my Brother pinning the guy to lockers in anger.

_Ne, what are you doing._

I made eye contact with him again, and I felt my heart jump out of my chest, not from a crush, but from pain, It hurt like HELL. I instantly gripped my chest with my small hands as my vision began to fade. My last image before I fainted was of that guy smirking with my brother still pinning him the lockers.

..

..

"Astrid! Come on Astrid! Wake up." _No, I want to sleep for 5 more minutes._ "Oh, come on Astrid. Don't cling to me like that or I might end up doing something I won't regret~" his voice purred seductively. _I know that voice anywhere. _"Edgar...If you don't stop with your perverted ideas. I might actually end up castrating you, and feeding your balls to the dogs." I said in a fit of rage. I finally opened my eyes to the sight of Edgar cuddling me with strong muscular arms wrapped around my waist. "Oh come on Astrid. You know you want to. I'll be gentle" he purred the last part right in my ears. His hot breath brushing against my sensitive skin, making my face turn to a ripe red. "You only do this when you know I am vulnerable. Like Right now." I hissed my voice lingering each time. _Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden. _I let out a yawn. "Sweet dreams 'Little Princess'" I heard him mumble before burying his face in the crook of my neck. I couldn't fight him now, and He's to warm. Plus, I am to worn out to push him off the bed.

I finally fell sleep, to wander in my dreams for a while.

* * *

That's the end to this chapter. Please Review. Fixed some errors.

**Next chapter: Sweet Tooth I**


	5. Sweet Tooth I

**The Coffee Shop**

_~Sweet Tooth I~_

I woke up to the unsettling feeling of someone caressing my face with the back of their hands. I opened my eye's, only to be hit by a bright light cascading through the window in my room. I cringed a bit before blinking a few times to let my eye's adjust to the drastic lighting change.

A sigh escaped my plump rosy pink lips to the unsettling sight of no other than Edgar petting me like a pet. Reaching out I grabbed his hand that was softly petting my face. I moved it to his chest and let drop there, when I drew my hand back he automatically pounced on me seeing it as a chance to get touchy with my vulnerable form.

I swear this guy doesn't know what 'No' mean's. He just doesn't know when to give up does he, even though he's been courting me for 3 years, it's starting to get very annoying. I blew out a soft sigh, and glanced to my closed door. I wish those two knew when to jump in my room when it was convenient. My gaze was broken from the door to Edgar who was gripping the top button of my pajama shirt.

I watched as his fingers danced along the button teasingly. His gaze was fixed on my pink eye's that were pleading for him to stop. He chuckled before popping the button to reveal more of my cleavage and my Garments. "Wah~ Everytime you expose your body only by a little, your aroma intensifies. It's so intoxicating." He pressed his face on my chest breathing in heavily. I felt my heart hammer away against my ribcage.

Curse this super sensitive skin! I mentally cursed my self.

Wait, what day is it anyway. Yesterday was the first day of scho- argh. I am such an idiot, the first day back was a friday, and today is Saturday. Crap, No wonder their not barging into my room yet, they're at there friends house. Plus, my parents are at work which means it's just Me and Edgar.

I heard him purr more, when he nuzzled more into my chest. Fuck, if this keeps up I mig..migh..might end up losing my virginity. "That's enough!" with all my strength I knead him in the groins. He crumbled to the floor in agony. I bolted to the door, and exited my room, and ran down the hall the as fast as my short legs could carry me. I skidded to a stop in front of a closet that was empty. When I looked to see if he was coming out of my room. I ducked into the closet, and shut it.

I cupped my mouth with both my hands, to steady my breathing. I heard my bedroom door open. My heart hammered hard against my chest. I heard the door close shut. My breathing became hard to steady. I head footsteps closing in on the little closet. When the stopped in front the closet door I held my breath and they kept moving down the hall opening the door to my parents bedroom. I heard him rummaging through the closet of my parents bedroom.

I lightly grabbed the doorknob of the closet. Opened it, and slowly walked down the hall trying as hard as I could not to be noticed. But, sadly to my dismay he did notice. "Where do you think your going." He said with acid leaking on his words. My heart started hammering rapidly against my ribcage again. I bolted down the hall with him hot on my heels, I made a sharp turn and jumped onto the stair railing sliding down to the voyeur. He wasn't far behind.

Tch, Ow. I looked down to the cut on my thigh from sliding down the railing. My gaze was broken from my thigh to Edgar who was breathing in heavily. My rose colored eyes widened to the sight of his pupils being rimmed with red. A grin plastered on his face when he made his way slowly down the stairs and in front of me. I just stood there frozen. He began playing with my hair, twining it in his slender fingers.

He opened his mouth more to reveal a set of sharp fangs longer than my own canine teeth.

I watched as he leaned into my placing his face into the crook of my neck breathing heavily. I felt a chill run up my spine when his tongue ran over my neck. I felt his breath inhale when he opened his mouth and then a piercing agonizing pain, that made all my senses go numb.

I was being attacked by Edgar. He wasn't a normal attacker. He was a-

Vampire.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 3.

I know wow, Didn't see that coming did you.

Yes, the Nightingale family are all vampires. Normally they are trained to control their thirst, but for Young Males like Edgar, its a bit harder.

**Next Chapter: Sweet Tooth II**


	6. Sweet Tooth II

**The Coffee Shop**

_~Sweet Tooth II~ _

_Eh, That can't be right. Edgar can't possibly be a.a.a. Va-_

"A Vampire" my thoughts were interrupted by a rough voice being muffled. My eyes darted to the side to see Edgar looking up at me with his mouth still on my neck. _Did he just read my mind. Impossible._

"If you're wandering if I read your mind, then no I didn't. Just by the way your heart is hammering against your chest, and the fact that your eyes are quivering when you look off into space. Your body language as you give into ecstasy is priceless. I thought you would of put up more of a fight, but I guess I was wrong" he mumbled softly into my sensitive skin.

"Wa..ait I thought the- Coven was made up of non-va..vampires" I tried holding back a moan that was itching to escape my lips, and out into the world. I heard him chuckle a bit before removing his fangs from my neck, and trailing kisses up from my neck to my cheek.

"True, That's what they told you. But, the Nightingale family are a Pureblood Vampire family who made a pact with the Bellwood family 600 years ago. And, we are not the only supernatural beings that Bellwoods made a pact with, they made a pact with the Jenkins family. A family of Fairies I might add."

I listened carefully to each of his words waiting for this torture of sweet ecstasy to end. _Why is he doing this? make it stop. This isn't me! why am I weak...Please make it stop..._

_Make it stop?_

_Eh, who's there._

_Fufuu~ Just a friend ._

_A friend, then please help me!_

_Help you? You have to do better then that pitiful 'Please', Beg me like a servant before they get beaten by their master. Now, hurry. If you wait to long he'll end up draining you dry._

_Huhu-uh. Please, please help me. I'm begging you. So please help me!_

_Uh. I guess that'll have to do. Here, there's a present in your pocket. I want you to hold it and say this 'Je vous prie du veuillez protéger mon sang enivrante de ceux qui désirent un son doux nectar'_

_Now, hurry._

I can feel the blood rushing to my head. It hurts, yet it feels good. I have to save my self now. My hands reached to the single pocket on my pajama's in a slow motion, My fingers danced along the soft fabric until they hit something hard and cold like metal.

My eye's widen, and I grabbed the object in a state of desperation to save my self "Je... vous prie du ...veuillez protéger mon sang enivrante de ceux qui désirent un son doux nectar!" I screeched as loud as I could the words the other voice told me to say.

Once I said them, the necklace glowed a Orange color before glowing brighter, and brighter. Making Edgar to coil away in pain. "Damnit, I didn't think your Fairy guardian will help you now" he covered his eyes with one arm.

"Hehe. What you expect Edgar. That I would just sit back and watch as you drain my precious Astrid dry, I don't think so" a new voice echoed behind me. Small thin arms wrapped around my frail posture. When I looked to see who it was I was shocked by how beautiful he was his eyes were a rich lavender that were covered by his hair. The color of his hair was a light purple that framed his face perfectly. Though he had a feminine look to him.

"It's alright I wont hurt you. Trust me 'Dear dear lil' Princess'" his voice was like silk. "Now, sleep" he waved his hand in front my face, and like that my eyes fought to stay open. But, in the end I finally fell a sleep from anemia.

..

..

"Ne, it's time to wake up 'Lil' Princess' I think your getting to use to sleeping when someone is trying to take care of you" _Huh, that voice. _my eyes fluttered open to the sight of the boy who saved me from Edgar. "Good..Morning..." I mumbled with all my strength I still had left.

"Your awake, that's great. Here I made you some chicken noodle soup. So eat up~!" _Oh by the way Astrid my name is 'Shu' it means 'relaxed' so please feel relaxed when your around me. _I heard him in my head again. I was happy he told me his name, I felt his hands prop me up so that i was sitting up. Shu raised a spoon full of chicken broth and noodles up to my mouth.

I opened my mouth willing. He popped it in my mouth and pulled it out for me swallow the first bite. My face lit up like a light, I pressed my hand against my left cheek closing my eyes to enjoy the taste. "So good~ Thank you Shu" I turned towards him with a big bright smile plastered on my face. A blush plaguing my lightly tan cheeks.

"Your very welcome Lil' Princess" He said in a monotone. watching every move I made when i was eating the Soup he graciously made for me.

Shu's P.O.V

I watched as my 'Little Princess' ate the soup I made for her. It makes me happy just watching her likes this. I've watched over her since she was a small baby who could barely walk. I remember when she would crawl after me when I was in my Fairy form. Her giggles and snorts were well worth it to watch over her.

_But right now._

_She has experienced the world she was coddled from for so long._

_A world of Supernatural beings._

_A world that you can't fight your own Destiny._

_Even if you truly desire to escape the Destiny that this world has properly laid out for you before you were even born._

_It's such a Cruel_

_World. . . . ._

* * *

**Next Chapter: Truth behind the Closed Curtains**


	7. The Truth Behind Closed Curtains

**The Coffee Shop**

_~The Truth Behind Closed Curtains~ _

_Hey, Shu._

_Yes, Astrid what is it?_

_Um, why do you have to come to school with me?_

_Oh, that's for me to know and you to find out in the future._

_Oh. But, do you have to really hold my hand?_

_Huh- Of course! Why do you ask? Do you not like it?_

_Well...um..It's kind of embarrassing, and everyone keeps staring at us!_

_Who care's if they stare? There just jealous since I am the one holding your hand, and there not._

_Geee~_

_Why are you staring at me like that Astrid?_

_Because your a idiot!_

_Why am I a 'Idiot', Please Explain?_

_Argghh! Nevermind!_

"Astrid!" _I know that voice! It's Rein! _I turned to see my best friend: Rein Nightingale barreling through the crowd of students to catch up with Me and Shu.

I watched as she bent down to her knees to take a break from the long sprint she took to get to us. "As...trid...I..heard..abo..ut...Ed..gar"

Rein brought her self up to a presentable appearance before freaking out. She threw her arms around me and started running her hands all over my body to check for any injuries.

"Did he hurt you! That BASTARD I'll kill him if I see him today!" She screeched by my ear a few seconds before pulling away in shock from Shu throwing daggers at the back of her head.

"Oh who might this be? A boyfriend?" I felt a chill run up my spine. I was about to correct her but Shu beat me to it. "Yes, I am her Boyfriend" _Ehhhhh! _I felt my face heat up to the idea of being Shu's Girlfriend.

_Wait, Why am I getting so embarrassed about. He's doing that so Rein wont be so suspicious of him! Damn Hormones!_

I cursed my female hormones in my head. Only to see a small smirk plaguing his feminine features.

"Eh~? Starish why didn't you tell me you got a new boyfriend? And a cute one in fact!" I watched as she jumped up and down squealing like she just met her favorite actor in person.

I sighed a bit before gesturing for her to join her boyfriend. Who was walking by his self to the main entrance of the school. "Look Zane looks lonely why don't you go tease him?" she looked at me as if debating to tease us or sexually tease her boyfriend.

As I guessed she began skipping to her boyfriend and wrapping her arm through his arm that was put in his pants pocket. I saw her giggle and whisper something to him. He blushed a bright tomato red.

_Starish?_

_Huh-! That's just a nickname she gave me when we were little kids!_

_Why did she call you Starish?_

_Because, she always said that I shined like a star in the night sky._

_Oh~! I can see why._

_Eh-_

_Yeah. Your beautiful when you smile, the way you walk is beautiful, and your beautiful when you smile, your more beautiful then a Star._

_Huuh- Okay._

I looked down to see my watch strike 8:05 am. _We have 15 minutes until class starts._ I turned my head to see Shu looking over my shoulder to look at my watch with a slight smile. "Hey we should go get your schedule from the attendance office" I mumbled to myself before dragging Shu along with me to the entrance of the school.

..

..

"It look's like we have 4 classes together. Accept for Band" I mumbled a bit with a slight hint of happiness at the thought of not having him for Band. Then it hit me. Me and Edgar are in Band together. My happiness soon dwindle to utter fear.

"As long as you wear that necklace. Then he won't be able to bite you." Shu's words woke me up from pondering. I nodded a bit, and reached in to my bag grabbing the necklace I used to defend my self from Edgar.

It was a beautiful necklace. It was a Cross with a Crescent Moon hanging from the top part of the cross, with a Snowflake hanging from the top point of the Crescent Moon, and also the Snowflake had a small stone colored citrine topaz. My birthstone.

"I'll put it on for you" is all heard. I felt Shu's slender fingers dance along the back of my nape as he leaned into me his chest pressing against my flat chest. His chin rested on top of my head. I wish this torture would end. Even though I hate it, My body loves it.

The intense feeling of someone touching my sensitive skin, the feeling of someone playing with my hair as they spun it around their fingers. My body beckons for that feeling. To my dismay I will never know the feeling of the person who loves me touch. The way they would kiss me as if it was my last day on this god forsaken planet.

"Astrid, come on. We're going to be late" My eyes lit up to Shu's word's at the realization that we only had 5 minutes to get to the other side of campus to first block. I knew one possible shortcut and that was. Jumping through the window of the band room and out the other window on the other side.

To our luck the window was open. "Come on SHU!" I yelled as I ran ahead of him at top speed. My hands rested on the ciel of the window. I pushed off kicking my self into the classroom, landing on my feet, with Shu not far behind. I made a bee line for the window on the other side of the class room. I jumped through it, landing on soft green grass.

"We only have 2 Minutes!" I heard Shu yell from behind me. At that signal we were over half way There. _30 Seconds! _

I know! We are going to make it.

As I though we made it 5 seconds before the bell rang. I felt my heart hammering against my chest. When I went to sit next to Rein, I heard the teacher tell Shu to introduce his self to the class. "Please, will you introduce your self to the class" Shu nodded towards Mrs. Harting with a gracious smile before turning towards the class.

"Hello, My name is Shu Bellwood. Nice to meet you all" I heard Oh's and Aw's among the chatter of the students, one in particular was the most popular girl in school: Amy Cherry.

She was beautiful with pure Apple red hair that faded pink at the end, and beautiful yellow eyes. She had a curvy figure with a large bust and hips to compliment her large bust. Every student that was male always hit on her at every chance they had.

"Ne, he said his name is Bellwood? Wow he must be Starry eye's older brother" she made a mocking tone to the nick name she gave me my freshman year. She has always hated my existence. I know she curses that I would die, so that she can get her hands on my brother or any of the other Coven Amateurs.

I sighed a bit before looking back out at the window. I wish this day will end.

..

..

It was finally 5th Block and the block that me and Edgar had together. I tried to gather my courage before entering the classroom. Once I enter, their was no one there. Nothing but silence and my self. I walked in quietly, only to hear the door being slammed shut behind me. I squeaked a bit before turning to see what caused it to slam shut.

I stood there in shock.

It wasn't Edgar.

It was that boy that I saw the first day of school before fainting.

_Bump-Bump_

I felt my heart beating hard against my chest. "It hurts" I cringed a bit cupping both my hands over my heart before falling to my knee's in pain. _Why does it hurt so much, when I see him?_

_I need to get away! I'm scared!_

I screamed inwardly to myself when he began to advance towards my frail form. I just sat there. My body wouldn't move when I wanted it to. This is it, it's the End? Right?

I felt warm liquid pouring down my face unaware of the fact that the classroom door was sent flying and crashing into the wall behind me. I saw through my blurry vision a foot that was raised in the air at the entrance of the classroom bringing their foot back down to the ground.

"Oi, Jaxson! I appreciate it if you wouldn't scare are precious Astrid like that" I heard a familiar voice before fainting again from the pain in my chest.

"Ohh~? Well isn't it the Prince of the Night: Edgar Nightingale. What a pleasure to meet an offspring of the Vampire King within the Coven that protects this girl" Jaxson pointed his index finger at the girl laid sprawled on the ground, her long brown hair framing her face perfectly.

"_Reiji!_ That's enough" A unfamiliar voice spoke up from the entrance of the classroom, Silver hair cascaded behind her slender frame. Her eyes were a beautiful electric blue that mimicked the color of the sea. "Well isn't my very own relative: Cassidy Drew Summers?" His voice leaked acid at the mention of her name.

"It has been far to long. I thought you were dead" Her voice was emotionless when she spoke to him. Her eyes were weighed with pure hatred when she glared at him. "Hahahhaa- Amazing! That look in your eye's is what gets my juices flowing! That look of hatred just makes my Blood boil" He laughed hysterically. His arms wrapped around his chest trying to control his laughter.

Her eye's never wavered from his until her lips began parting again to speak. "Why are you here?" she questioned his presence.

"Ho~? You know exactly why Cassidy. That girl is the reincarnation of my beloved: Ema Bellwood! Your so called Snow Bride! And like your legend say's I will sweep her off her feet and drink her blood, drowning her pitiful mortal mind in a sweet sea of ecstasy"

"Like hell I will let you!" A screech sounded beside the girls body. His feminine face was contorted in to a scowl at the vampire. Jaxson snickered before turning towards the purple hair boy a grin plaguing his lips.

"You think you can stop me boy? Your just a Fairy Guardian" His voice was cruel. "Well i prolonged my stay, I should get going. Bai~"

And with that he was gone.

I opened my eyes to see Shu cradling me in his lap in the room I fainted in. "Are you okay?" I nodded and he sighed with a relief. But one thing bothered me, and I said it. "Shu. What did he mean by 'Her Reincarnation'?" I saw shock written on his face as he realized that I caught some of the conversation.

"It's Nothing. You should sleep" He said softly.

"But, I am not sleepy!" I said in protest. I watched Shu wave his hand in front of my face and say.

"Sleep" and with that I fainted.

* * *

**Next Chapter: I want to know what's real!**


End file.
